n4yrfandomcom-20200214-history
Most Number Ones
Only 13 acts have managed 4 or more #1's. This list is so lolz. Ties broken by weeks spent at #1, then by whoever got their Xth #1 first. 1. Rihanna #Run This Town - 2 weeks #Hard - 2 weeks #Rude Boy - 2 weeks #Only Girl - 2 weeks #What's My Name - 1 week #S&M - 1 week #Cheers - 1 week #We Found Love - 3 weeks #You Da One - 1 week = 15 weeks 2. Lady Gaga #LoveGame - 1 week #Paparazzi - 2 weeks #Bad Romance - 4 weeks #Telephone - 3 weeks #Alejandro - 2 weeks #Born This Way - 4 weeks #The Edge Of Glory - 2 weeks #You & I - 2 weeks = 20 weeks 3. Katy Perry #Waking Up In Vegas - 3 weeks #California Gurls - 4 weeks #Teenage Dream - 1 week #Firework - 1 week #ET - 2 weeks #Last Friday Night - 2 weeks #The One That Got Away - 1 week #Dark Horse - 1 week = 15 weeks 4. Bruno Mars #Nothin' On You - 3 weeks #Just The Way You Are - 2 weeks #Grenade - 3 weeks #Lighters - 2 weeks #It Will Rain - 1 week #When I Was Your Man - 1 week #Uptown Funk - 3 weeks = 15 weeks 5. Calvin Harris #Feel So Close - UK Chart #We Found Love - 3 weeks #Let's Go - 1 week #We'll Be Coming Back - 3 weeks #Spectrum - 1 week #I Need Your Love - 2 weeks #Summer - 3 weeks = 13 weeks 6. Britney Spears #If U Seek Amy - 2 weeks #3 - 1 week #Hold It Against Me - 1 week #Til The World Ends - 1 week #I Wanna Go - 1 week #Criminal - 1 week = 7 weeks 7. Ke$ha #Right Round - 1 week #Blah Blah Blah - 2 weeks #Your Love Is My Drug - 1 week #Take It Off - 1 week #We R Who We R - 1 week = 6 weeks 8. P!nk #Raise Your Glass - 2 weeks #Perfect - 1 week #Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - 1 week #Try - 3 weeks = 7 weeks 9. Avicii #Levels - 2 weeks #I Could Be The One - 2 weeks #Wake Me Up - 2 weeks #You Make Me - 1 week = 7 weeks 10. Little Mix #DNA - 3 weeks #Change Your Life - 2 weeks #Move - 1 week #Salute - 1 week = 7 weeks 11. Black Eyed Peas #Boom Boom Pow - 2 weeks #I Gotta Feeling - 2 weeks #Rock That Body - 1 week #Imma Be - 1 week = 6 weeks 12. Pitbull #I Like it - 2 weeks #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - 1 week #On The Floor - 1 week #Give Me Everything - 2 weeks = 6 weeks 13. Flo Rida #Right Round - 1 week #Where Them Girls At - 1 week #Good Feeling - 2 weeks #Wild Ones - 1 week = 5 weeks 14. David Guetta #Sexy Chick - 1 week #Where Them Girls At - 1 week #Titanium - 1 week #She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - 1 week = 4 weeks